Blog użytkownika:Nev-Rex/Sztuka pisania 1 - O czym piszę...
Następny wpis >>> Tum dum dum, coś się tu dzieje :OO Witam bardzo serdecznie niewielkie grono bywalców, które zawita w odmęty tego bloga. Pewnie parę osób się zastanawia czemu jeszcze mam zamiar cokolwiek tu pisać. Cóż. Kiedyś sobie powiedziałem, że dopóki żyję to miejsce nie będzie opustoszałe, chociażbym miał być jedyną, znajdującą się tu osobą. Niestety studia skutecznie temu przeszkadzały, niejako kontynuując tradycję, szkół podstawowych, gimnazjalnych i średnich, obrzydzania mi przyjemnych rzeczy takich samorealizacja, uczenie się czy czytanie. Mimo wszystko po małym resecie, no nie do końca takim małym, bo trwało to jakieś półtora miesiąca, postanowiłem, że czas powrócić i skończyć przynajmniej tą jedną serię. I o ile fabuła jest już opracowana od lat, chociaż oczywiście dopuszczam możliwość zmiany jej w ostatniej chwili, to jednak blokowałem się przed samym pisaniem. I to mnie skłoniło do przemyśleć. Mianowicie o czym jest tak naprawdę moja seria? Pomyślałem więc, aby stworzyć małą serię blogów na temat moich przemyśleń o pisaniu i zreflektować moją dotychczasową twórczość, z tym jak powinna wyglądać oraz z oczekiwaniami potencjalnych odbiorców, jeżeli jeszcze jacyś są. Zastanawiać może jeszcze tytuł serii - "Sztuka pisania". Nie, nie uważam mojego pisarstwa za sztukę. Nie uważam tego za coś chociażby średniego. Mimo to zawsze starałem się dążyć do ideału i nawet jeśli nie tutaj, to wciąż będę próbował osiągnąć najwyższy poziom. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłem wszystko najprościej jak się dało, zatem bez zbędnego przedłużania można przejść do głównej części bloga. Czyli "O czym piszę...". Temat wydaje się być dość enigmatyczny. Niby wiadomo o czym piszę swoje serie. Ale czy na pewno? Jakiś czas temu przeczytałem swoje odcinki, aby spróbować sobie przypomnieć radość, jaką dawało pisanie mi ich i usłyszenie od czasu do czasu, że się podobają. I doszedłem do wniosku, że pewną wizję świata, którą starałem się przekazać, kreowałem nieudolnie do tego stopnia, iż odbiorca niebędący mną, jestem pewien, nie odebrał mojej myśli. Jest to na swój sposób smutne, ponieważ w pewnym momencie postanowiłem poprawić ten aspekt i rzeczywiście mój styl lekko się zmienił, mimo to nie sądzę, aby to co było istotne, zostało przekazane odbiorcy. Oczywiście całkowicie pomijając cały ten chaos, który był obecny w mojej twórczości oraz liczne "zjedzone" literki, lub nawet całe słowa. Co do samej fabuły. Już dawno to stwierdziłem, jednak czy ktoś inny również to zauważył, tego nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc tylko raz w życiu usłyszałem niepochlebną opinię o tym co robiłem, ale nawet niepochlebna lepsza aniżeli żadna. Swoją drogą była ona bardzo trafna. Wręcz cenna, powiedziałbym. Ostatnio sobie o niej przypomniałem i wziąłem sobie do serca. Ale wracając do tematu stricte fabuły. Początek, czyli Ciemny Sojusz, był typową, fanowską serią bakugan na bakufanonie. Praktycznie niczym nie wyróżniającą się, no może poza początkiem. Sam zdziwiłem się, że wątek Centralnej Galaktyki pojawiającej się w połowie serii był już obecny od pierwszych zdań. Co do antagonistów. Obecny był standardowo Mag Mel, również Zenoheld się przypałętał. Pojawiło się alter-ego mojej postaci. Niby normalna seria. Później jednak, pod wpływem różnych dzieł, zacząłem przemycać pewne ich elementy do siebie. Jakby nie patrzeć, dokładnie to co robili inni. Ileż to razy widziałem jak Luke brał się za nową serię ogarnięty hypem po obejrzeniu jakiegoś filmu? :P Później jednak zmieniłem lekko formę pisania, co zdeterminowało mnie do kontynuowania historii w serii Oculus Mundi, aby odciąć "starą formę, od nowej". Co ciekawe, w momencie tworzenia artykułu serii powiedziałem sobie, że chcę, by miała 50 odcinków. Nieźle trafiłem :) W tym momencie, mając fabułę będącą zlepkiem bakugana, własnych eksperymentów i tysiąca innych, całkowicie różnych od siebie uniwersów, chciałem w końcu wykreować własny świat. Oczywiście "Bakugan" w tytule niejako tworzył mały, ograniczający mnie szkielet dla kreacji, która powstawała, jednak to nie było problemem. Problemem, jeśli mam być szczery, jest raczej fakt, iż nastąpiła niekonsekwencja i bakugany pojawiały się wyjątkowo rzadko. Biję się za to w pierś, ponieważ chyba za moją sprawą ich rola w seriach zaczęła się diametralnie zmniejszać. W momencie pisania Oculus Mundi stanąłem przed ciężkim wyzwaniem. Zacząłem łatać świat, który stworzyłem. A nieład i chaos pojawiał się w każdym zakamarku. Również ogrom postaci nie pomagał. Mimo to, przez kilka lat, myślę, że jak na pierwszą twórczość wyszedłem całkiem obronną ręką. Niestety w pierwszych odcinkach będzie można znaleźć sprzeczne informacje z tym, co do znalezieniach będzie później, ale cóż. Trudno się mówi. A może kiedyś zrobię remake? Kto wie? Muszę przyznać, że czas przez jaki przeszedłem podczas pisania Oculus Mundi był ogromny (jakby nie patrzeć, 6 maj 2013 - 31 styczeń 2015) i wiele się nauczyłem. Co prawda paru rzeczy nie wykorzystałem w serii, ale jednak nauczyłem się. Przez cały ten czas w moim życiu wiele się wydarzyło. Sam przeszedłem wiele zmian. Można by powiedzieć, że na potrzeby tej serii, dojrzewałem razem z nią. Zmieniłem również swój sposób postrzegania na wszystko. Seria ta w pewien sposób zapisała się we mnie. Nawet pomimo jej fatalnego wykonania, jestem z niej dumny i jestem pewien, że już zawsze będą ją pamiętał. Dlatego też jest mi smutno, że najprawdopodobniej każdy, oprócz mnie, odbierze tą serię jako "coś kolejnego na bakugan fandomie" głównie przez moje błędy, które popełniłem na początku tej podróży. Rozpoczynając Zew Szafiru praktycznie całkowicie zerwałem z wpływem innych filmów, książek, machinim, gier itp. Chciałem również odciąć się od pewnej tendencji, która była widoczna w Oculus Mundi. Mianowicie drastyczny przerost formy nad treścią. Chciałem się tego trzymać, jednak rada, którą niegdyś otrzymałem, a mianowicie, że "w dzisiejszych czasach nie liczą się wielkie przygody bohatera, a otoczenie, szczegóły najprostszych sytuacji, niemal banalne elementy otoczenia" wryła mi się w psychikę tak mocno, że zamiast fabułę pchać na przód, zatrzymywałem się, aby wyeksponować jakąś postać, rzucić jakąś luźną myślą, lub najzwyczajniej w świecie przystopować akcję i skupić się na czymś prostym. I niestety. Wydaje mi się, że opisy prostych sytuacji nie wyszły mi kompletnie, a zahamowana fabuła jeszcze pogorszyła ten efekt, przez co osiągnąłem poziom Oculus Mundi. I tak doszliśmy do momentu, w którym pojawiają się moje przemyślenia co do tego, jak to powinno wyglądać. Jeśli, drogi czytelniku, dotarłeś do tego momentu, a nie przejechałeś jedynie scrollem do sekcji komentarzy, to możesz napisać "Ogórki Zdzisława". Ale wracając. Fabuła, moim zdaniem, powinna być przygotowana w okresie przed jakimikolwiek zapowiedziami i maksymalnie do kilku pierwszych odcinków, w których następuje przedstawienie bohaterów. A cechować powinna się dbałością o spójność. Tak, aby nikt nie musiał się zastanawiać o co właściwie chodzi. Również winna być wystarczająco ciekawa, aby była przyciągającym atutem dzieła. A co najważniejsze. Przemyślana. Już od pierwszych odcinków dobrze jest dokładnie wiedzieć czego właściwie chcemy, co dokładnie kiedy się wydarzy. I oczywiście nie twierdzę, że powinniśmy odrzucić element spontaniczności. Wręcz przeciwnie. W momencie pewnego natchnienia, można fabułę zmienić. Ale jednak w taki sposób, aby nie burzyć całej kreacji naszego świata. Co do fabuły, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, wystarczająco ważna, abym o niej wspomniał. W mojej ocenie, musi być odpowiednio wyeksponowana. Wystawiam sobie najgorsze noty, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że w mojej twórczości została ona całkowicie "przygnieciona" całkowicie bezmyślną i nad wyraz spontaniczną akcją. To jest chyba jedyny powód, dla którego ta seria zawsze będzie dla mnie zupełnie czymś innym niż dla Was. Ponieważ w mojej głowie wyglądała ona zupełnie inaczej. A ja nie umiałem Wam tego pokazać. Jest to moja całkowita klęska, którą nie wiem, kiedy... lub raczej, czy w ogóle uda mi się odkupić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach